Christmas and Card Games
by StarlightKitten
Summary: Another little crackfic. Inspired by lastat-chan's 'Here come sephy'. Zack drags Cloud along to annoy Seph, Seph decides to use Cloud for entertainment. The title says it all. Oneshot. Slash. Seph/Cloud.


**Here it is! Slightly revised, as expected. But yet another fic that I took down a few years back. Everything from this point down is the original A/Ns from then. Only the story has changed any—With the light dusting. Onwards!**

**Sephiroth: **-eyetwitch- I can't believe you're using that song you found!

**Angel:** Teehee...Don't worry, Sephy, you'll enjoy the ending.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own FFVII, Zack, Cloud, Sephy, or any of that other special stuffs. And I don't claim credit for the Sephy-version Christmas song. I gained it from another member, lastat-chan, and thought it would be fun to add in here...

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Christmas and Card Games**

* * *

"_Here comes Sephiroth,_

_Here comes Sephiroth_

_coming around to maim,"_

"Zack."

"_With his sword and monsters and_

_dead people too_

_oh isn't that a shame,"_

"Zack, I swear if you don't shut up with that stupid song and halt this ridiculous behavior..."

"_Swords are clinging,_

_people are screaming,_

_oh it's a gory sight,"_

"Don't ignore me, Zackary!"

"_Don't be caught out_

_in the streets when_

_Sephiroth comes around tonight!"_

"ZACKARY!" The fearsome General Sephiroth was now standing, hands planted firmly on his desk. He glared death at his supposed best friend whom had come charging into _his_ office (dragging poor Cloud in along behind him, mind you), singing a stupid Christmas song altered to fit _his_ person. Putting up Christmas decorations, of all things, on _his_ walls and ignoring the leather clad General the whole time.

This was one unhappy Sephy.

"Zack, you should answer him..." Poor Cloud was standing nervously by the door, having been brought into his idol's office against his own free will. Granted, it wasn't that he didn't want to visit the General, whom he had become associated to through Zack; he just didn't want to see him when said male was pulling out a full on, suicidal, death wish. I'm sure most people would feel the same.

"Hm? Oh, yesss, Sephy old pal?"

"Get. Out. _Now._" Oh, yes, Seph was pissed. It looked to Cloud as if he hadn't been having a very good day, which could ultimately be bad news for the cadet himself...He had noticed that the General seemed to take a certain amusement from seeing him frustrated, upset, humiliated, or anything that basically wasn't his usual composed, shy self.

"But Sephy--"

"OUT!"

Pouting, the spiky haired SOLDIER slipped out of the office, deciding he would go decorate Reno's office until Sephiroth was in a better mood and was less likely to throw him out the window. Hesitantly, Cloud moved to follow him, but he didn't even get out the door before the General's voice called him back.

"Cloud."

Cloud paused, turning his head to look over his shoulder at his idol, a questioning look gracing his features. "Sir?"

That earned him a chuckle from the silver-haired angel, who shook his head. "Well, at least Zackary isn't rubbing off on you too much. No need for formalities, Cloud. Sit down." A wave of a hand indicated one of the leather chairs in front of the General's desk.

Hesitantly, Cloud did as he was told, taking a seat while returning to his normal, emotionless facade. A game was about to start, he knew it when Sephiroth crossed the room to close—and lock—the office door.

"So... What was it you wanted, Seph?"

"Amusement. You." Then, Sephiroth advanced on the shocked blond.

_**--A few hours later...--**_

Zack Fair walked down the hall to his best friend's office, slightly worried. Cloud hadn't come back since the earlier episode. So now he was off to investigate, afraid of what he might find. People had been reporting about strange noises coming from the General's office since he had left it to bug Reno earlier, which didn't help his fears. But, as he approached, he started to discover what they had meant.

He was hearing groans, yells, moans, chuckles, whines, whimpers and all sorts of things as he picked at the lock.

Taking a deep breath, the SOILDER swung open the door...And found Sephiroth and Cloud sitting in the middle of the floor with a deck of cards, playing WAR.

"...HOW IN GAIA DO YOU MAKE SUCH WEIRD NOISES WHEN PLAYING WAR?" The sudden yell caused the two males to jump and turn around.

Cloud had his shirt off, blushing profusely, and Sephiroth's leather coat was missing from his body as well...Maybe they weren't just playing WAR.

"Seph wanted to make it more interesting..." Apparently the blond hadn't been expecting to be caught playing whatever alternative version of WAR the General had come up with, from his sheepish tone.

"What have I told you about breaking into my office, Zack?" Sephiroth didn't seem annoyed. Rather, he was amused by Cloud's reaction to being walked in on.

"Not to do it. But, man! I was worried about Spike, here!"

"You knew I was with Seph, though, Zack...Why be worried?"

"Strange noises." Zack watched as Cloud blinked and turned crimson, while Seph coughed, hiding a laugh.. "You know what? I don't want to know anymore...I'm going to go home, and I'll return tomorrow to finish decorating your office, Sephy." With that said, he didn't even wait for a reply before vanishing out the door, closing it behind him.

"Wait, Zack! We're not--It was just a–Awh , damn it..." Cloud turned to glare at Sephiroth, who was chuckling quietly at his actions. "What's so funny?"

"You know, one of these days I really am going to pounce you, as Zack probably thought had already happened."

"Right, Seph...I'll be waiting for you to do so."

"Really now?"

"Yes. Now, you're holding me captive to play a stupid altered card game. So place your damn card down." An ace to the blond's king. "Damn, what do you want me to do?"

"This."

Next thing Cloud knew, the cards went flying and he was being kissed rather forcefully and sensually by the other male. The other easily forced him onto his back, straddled him and started to work at his pants all in one movement; before Sephiroth moved to attack the blond's neck with his mouth.

"H-hey, Seph, it's only—Ah!--Supposed to be..on—ahhh...O-one...thing..."

"It is."

_**--Sometime later--**_

"Cloud?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Merry Christmas, by the way."

Silence, other then the pair's quiet panting...Then,

"That was one hell of a present."

_**Fin.**_

* * *

I felt like being silly one day, started this, then finished it on a different day, in a slightly different mood. Thus, a Sephy/Cloud pairing was born.

Review and tell me what you think, please?

**Zack:** -swings Masamune around, before running from Sephy, laughing-

**Angel:** Oh no...Not again.


End file.
